Numb
by I-Am-The-Girl-Who-Waaited
Summary: Rachel was torn after the Doctor left... But what happens when he comes back? But when he comes back he's not exactly the same... He looks and acts completely different? How will she react to this new Doctor? And what will she do when her Doctor comes back? More importantly... How will her friendsand family react to him returning? 10/OC and slight 11/OC
1. Hello Again

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Hello! Here's the first chapter of 'Numb'. If you haven't read 'The Story of Us' I highly suggest that you do, or else you won't really understand.**

* * *

I hopped out of bed, stumbling to get my shoes on, and ran outside to see the TARDIS at the end of the street. "Oh my God… It is him." I breathed. I sprinted towards the box, and knocked on the door. I felt nervous for some reason… Maybe because it had been so long…

The door finally opened to reveal a man in a white button up shirt, black trousers, suspenders, black shoes, a tweed jacket, and a red bow-tie. He had greenish eyes, brown floppy hair, and was pretty lean. He looked at me, and smiled softly. "Rachel." He murmured.

This wasn't the Doctor… "Um, hello." I said. "Where's the Doctor?" I asked curiously. "And is he okay?" I asked more urgently.

He sighed. "Rachel, come in, I have some explaining to do." He replied softly. He held out his hand.

I looked up at him, and took his hand. His eyes held the same thing that the Doctor's did. "Is… Is he okay?" I repeated as he pulled me inside the TARDIS. I looked around. The inside of the TARDIS was different… "What's happened to the TARDIS?" I asked quietly.

He sat me down on a nearby chair. "Rachel… This is going to sound confusing at first." He said. "I am the Doctor, and I'm completely fine." He murmured. "After… After I left you, which I am sorry about, I was told that I was gonna die." He explained. "But, when a Time Lord is killed… They change, and it's called regeneration. Their appearance, personality, etc. changes, but my memories are the same, and I am the same person, I promise." He added. He looked at me, looking for some sort of reaction.

"Y-You're really the Doctor?" I breathed. "You look so different…" I murmured. I stood up, and hugged him tightly. "I missed you…" I mumbled into his chest.

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah it's me." He smiled softly. "And you look older." He added. His smile faltered slightly. "How long has it been Rach?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "Older?!" I asked, raising a brow. "Thanks." I laughed. I frowned slightly. "Two years…" I said.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'm just saying you've grown up." He said. He pulled away from the hug. "I'm sorry Rachel…" he murmured. "I didn't mean to be gone for so long… It's only been about 8 months for me…" he whispered.

I frowned. "You mean I've had to wait two years for you… W-While you've been gallivanting around the Universe for 8 months?!" I asked.

"Rachel, I'm so, so sorry." He replied. "Like I said, I didn't mean to be gone for so long, I would have come back sooner…" he murmured.

I looked up at him. "Why'd you leave in the first place?" I breathed. "And without saying goodbye…."

"The TARDIS started working… And I thought it would be easier for you to just… Forget me…" he mumbled.

"Oh Doctor, how could I ever forget you?" I breathed. "You were my best friend, and you still are." I smiled softly.

He hugged me tightly, and kissed the top of my head. "I missed you too." He murmured into my hair. "I missed you so, so much."

I hugged him back. "Y'know, I like what you've done with the TARDIS." I smiled softly.

He pulled away, and smiled back. "Really? I like it too." He replied. "After I regenerated, she crashed down to Earth, and had to fix herself up."

* * *

I nodded. "It's nice." I said. I grabbed his hand. "C'mon, let's go to my house. I redecorated." I grinned. I pulled him out of the TARDIS, and brought him inside.

He looked around. "It's nice, different, but nice." He smiled. He sat down on my couch, and I sat next to him. "So, it's 2013, yeah?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, Lily and Vincent got married in 2012, and earlier today their daughter Juliet was born." I said.

His eyes widened. "Really? They had a baby?" he asked. He grinned. "That's amazing!" he exclaimed. "D'you think we could go see them?" he asked.

"Well yes, we could, but Lily was pretty upset when she found out you left." I said. "Plus you'd have to explain the whole regeneration thing to her." I added.

"Right…" he mumbled. He shrugged it off. "Let's see her anyway." He said.

"Alright… It's your funeral." I mumbled. I stood up, grabbed my phone and keys, then headed out to my car.

* * *

"Can I drive?" he asked, following me.

"I don't think so sweetheart, I mean I'm surprised you got my car here in one piece when you drove back from my dad's."

He pouted slightly. "Oi!" he exclaimed. He raised a brow. "And sweetheart? I'm sweetheart now?" he asked, smiling slightly.

I hopped into the driver's seat, and jammed the key into the ignition. "Yes." I replied as he slid into the passenger's seat. "Yes, you are now sweetheart." I giggled. It felt like old times, joking around and having fun with him…

"I'm a Time Lord, and sweetheart sounds so… I dunno… not Time Lordy…" he mumbled.

"Right, well, I'm still gonna call ya sweetheart." I replied. I pulled out of the driveway, and started driving to the hospital.

"There's no way I'm gonna stop you from calling me that is there?" he asked, a ghost of a smile on his face.

I giggled. "Nope! No stopping me sweetheart." I replied. I turned on the radio, and I saw the Doctor make a face. I laughed. "So you still hate this kind of music, yeah?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah…. And it's not music. It's noise." He said. "Honestly, all it is, is auto tune." He added.

"Hey, hey some of it doesn't use auto tune." I countered. "Some of this music is really good!" I defended. I took a left turn, and the hospital came into view. "Let me warn you, she will yell and scream at you." I warned.

"Right, I'll be ready." He replied.

I pulled into a parking space, and put my keys in my pocket. The Doctor and I hopped out of the car, and I grabbed his hand. I pulled him towards the doors.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everybody! Well, that was the first chapter of 'Numb'! Do you like how I put 11 in here? I loved writing this chapter so much! Let me know what you think of it, and if you still want chapters with 11 after this one and the next one. I just thought it'd be a fun little change. Anyway, I'm going to try and update weekly. Don't forget to review! TSOU reached 24, let's see if we can beat that. Love you guys!**

**-Emily**


	2. Leaving So Soon?

**Disclaimer: Please, if ya haven't figured it out yet you never will.**

* * *

I walked up to the reception desk. "Hello! We're here to see Lily Johnson." I smiled.

The young receptionist looked at the Doctor and I. "Right, yeah, alright she's in room 203." She replied. "Third floor." She added.

I nodded. "Thank you." I replied. I dragged the Doctor to the elevator, and pressed the 'Up' button. I rocked on my heels, waiting for the doors to open. I saw the Doctor pull out his sonic. "No." I said sternly. "Not here."

He pouted. "But it's being slow." He complained.

I rolled my eyes, and watched as the doors opened. I grinned. "See? Not too slow." I replied. I pulled him inside and the pressed the '3'. The doors opened, and I pulled the Doctor towards room 203.

* * *

Lily looked at us as we walked in. She smiled softly. "Rachel, hi, you're back." She said. She ran a hand through her hair, and looked at the Doctor. "Who's he?" she asked. "You're new boyfriend?" she laughed.

I smiled, remembering when she asked that the first time she met the Doctor. "Um, no…" I replied. "This… Is the Doctor." I said.

She sat up. "What d'you mean that's the Doctor?!" she asked. "It sure as hell doesn't look like the Doctor!" she exclaimed.

"I know, I know." I said. "I promise you that I'll explain later." I added.

She nodded. "Right, right." She mumbled. She glared at the Doctor. "So, if you are the Doctor… Why the hell did you leave Rachel?" she asked rather harshly. "When she found out you left… She was torn, absolutely torn!" she shouted.

The Doctor couldn't look Lily in the eyes. "I'm sorry Lily…" he mumbled. "I-I didn't mean to be gone for so long… I just… I don't have an excuse." He said.

"You didn't even say goodbye! You just left!" she yelled. "How do you even live with yourself?" she spat.

He looked at her. "I couldn't live with myself." He admitted. "I felt terrible, and I still do." He said. "I honestly don't know how Rach forgave me so quickly…" he whispered. He looked at me, and smiled softly. "But I'm sure glad that she did…"

Lily looked at him. "Can Rachel and I just talk alone for a bit?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, of course." He replied.

I looked at him. "You better be out there after we're done." I said.

He nodded. "I will be, I promise Rach." He smiled softly. He walked outside, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Lily looked at me. "Alright, tell me why he looks so different." She demanded.

I sat down. "Time Lords… They do this thing that when they die… They change themselves." I said. "They change their looks, their personality. But their memories are still the same, and they're the same person deep down. It's called regeneration." I explained.

She nodded. "And you forgave him? Completely?" she asked.

I looked at the ground. "Well…. It'll take some time to forgive him completely…" I replied. "I mean, he did just… Leave me for two years."

She nodded again, and yawned. "And I suppose you still love him?"

I nodded. "Yeah…. I do." I replied. I saw her yawn. "I'll let you get some sleep." I said. "It was nice seeing you Lils."

"You too Rach, you too." She replied. "How d'you think your dad will react?" she asked.

I made a face. "Let's not think about that at the moment…." I mumbled.

She laughed. "Alright, see ya Rach."

I smiled, and walked out of the hospital room. I grabbed the Doctor's hand. "Come on, let's go home." I said. I dragged him to the car, and started driving.

* * *

"So Rachel, how's the singing coming along?" he asked curiously.

"Good, good." I replied. "I sing at bars, clubs, and parties mostly." I added. "It's great, I love it."

"And what about Liam? Have you talked to him recently?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. He moved away a year ago. Got engaged too." I said.

He nodded. "Well, good for him." He said.

"Yeah, I'm glad he's happy."

He looked at me. "Really? After what he did to you?"

I shrugged. "No use in holding a grudge."

He smiled. "And that's what I love about you Rachel." He replied. "You can never hold a grudge."

"Well, thanks Doctor." I grinned. I parked the car, and hopped out. The Doctor led me to the TARDIS, and started working.

* * *

"So, may I ask who these new companions of yours are?" I asked as I sat down on some sort of chair.

"Their names are Amy and Rory." He answered. "They're nice. Though… Amy did try to kiss me on the night before her wedding.." he mumbled.

I laughed. "Really?" I asked.

"Really. Let's just say Rory was not too happy with me." He replied.

I nodded. "So, does the library still look the same?" I asked curiously.

"Nah, it's changed a bit." He shrugged. A wire sparked, and he jumped back. He sat down next to me. "So, how old are ya now?" he asked.

"That's not a question you ask a lady." I replied, smiling. "But, I'm 23." I said.

He smiled softly. "You've grown up quite a bit haven't you?"

I nodded. "Yep. It feels like it's going a bit fast though." I replied. I rested my head on his shoulder, and closed my eyes.

He looked at me, his eyes soft. "Lord, I missed you Rach." He whispered.

"I missed you too Doctor." I murmured.

He grabbed my chin softly, and made me look at him, and my eyes snapped open. He looked at me for a minute before pressing his lips to mine. I was surprised at first, definitely surprised, but I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled away a few moments later. He looked at me. "I'm sorry Rachel… I'm so sorry…"

I looked at him curiously. "Why? You haven't done anything wrong…"

"Because… Because I have to leave again." He said. "I came here on accident… I dropped Amy and Rory off on a resort planet, and then the TARDIS just brought me here, but I couldn't make myself leave…"

I wriggled out of his grasp, and frowned. "You can't leave so soon Doctor, please." I breathed.

"I have to Rachel." He replied. "My previous self, the one you first met, he's coming back." He said. "And you can't tell him that you met me, because this is part of his future, if you tell him… Bad things could happen." He warned.

"A-alright, I won't tell him." I replied. I hugged him tightly. "Will I see again? The bow-tie wearing you?" I asked, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

He hugged me back, and kissed the top of my head. "I hope so Rachel, I really hope so." He whispered. He pulled away, and we both stood up. "Now run along, he'll be here soon."

* * *

I walked towards the doors, and looked at him. "Goodbye Doctor." I said, opening the doors.

He smirked slightly. "It's not really goodbye, now is it?" he asked.

I looked at him, and smiled slightly. "I suppose not." I replied. I hopped out of the TARDIS, and closed the doors.

I watched the TARDIS dematerialize, and walked back home. My lips still tingled from the kiss… I walked upstairs, and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, then hopped into bed. I closed my eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep. I definitely need some well-deserved rest.

* * *

**A/N: Hello lovelies! I think I'll keep up the weekly schedule. I feel like I can keep up with it and it'll just be easier to handle. Anyway, five reviews on the first chapter! Thank you so, so much! Let's keep 'em coming guys. :) I loved writing this chapter, and the fact that 11 kissed Rachel. I liked that part a lot. So, next chapter we get to see 10 again! I'll definitely bring 11 back. I just love the chemistry between Rachel and 11. **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Love you guys, bye!**

**-Emily**


	3. Familiarity

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of witty things to say.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, and practically fell out of bed. I started walking to my bedroom door still half asleep, when I bumped into something, and fell on my butt. I looked up to see the TARDIS. "Oh my God…" I breathed. The key on my neck glowed, and my eyes widened. It was the key to the TARDIS! I jumped up, and unlocked the door, and stepped inside. I smiled at the very, very familiar interior.

I saw the Doctor, dressed in a blue pinstriped suit, red converse, and a reddish tie. His hair was askew, and he looked at me, and his eyes widened. "Rachel…" he breathed. He ran over to me, and hugged me tightly.

I grinned, and hugged him back. "Hey there! Long time no see, eh?" I replied, pulling away from the hug.

"Yeah, yeah I meant to pop by sooner… How long has it been exactly?" he asked.

"Two years." I replied. "I'm 23 now, um, Lily had a baby yesterday, and my singing career is doing nicely." I said.

He nodded. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long, and I'm sorry that I just… Left without saying goodbye." He said softly. "And really? A baby?" he grinned. "What's its name?"

"Doctor, I'm not mad." I said. "I mean, sure I'm still slightly hurt, but I'll get over it soon enough." I waved it off. "And her name is Juliet Yvonne Johnson." I added, grinning happily.

He smiled. "Lovely name." he said. "And your singing career?" he asked. "Last time I checked, it was a hobby." He said.

I sat on the jump seat. "Well, I decided I liked singing more than serving coffee, so I quit." I replied. "Now I sing at clubs, parties, and bars." I added. "I make good money."

He smiled softly. "I'm glad that you're happy Rachel." He replied. "You are happy, right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Course I am." I replied. "My dad is doing just great, though he was not too pleased to find out that you had left, um, neither were my brothers." I added.

He nodded. "Right…" he mumbled. "They're not popping by anytime soon, are they?" he asked.

I laughed slightly. "No, no they're not. You're safe for now sweetheart." I said.

He smiled. "Good, because, I rather like this face." He laughed. He raised a brow. "Sweetheart?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "Yeah, sweetheart. I think it fits you." I smiled.

He made a face. "Well… If you really think so…" he mumbled.

"Well, I am going to get dressed. I have to sing at some girl's sweet 16 party." I said, standing up. "Feel free to come." I smiled.

He smiled back at me. "I'll be out in a minute or two." He replied.

* * *

I nodded, and walked out of the TARDIS. I pulled on a sky blue strapless dress and white heels. I then did my makeup, curled my hair, and brushed my teeth. Soon the Doctor came out of the TARDIS. "Well, what d'you think?" I asked him.

He smiled widely. "You look lovely Rachel." He replied, taking my hand in his. It just seemed like a natural thing to do nowadays.

"Thanks." I replied. I grabbed two bagels as we walked out of the house, and handed him one. "Here, breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all." I said.

He nodded. "That it is, that it is." He agreed, taking a bite of the bagel. I hopped into the driver's seat, and put the key into the ignition. I started driving after the Doctor buckled in.

"What song are you singing?" he asked curiously.

"Um, the girl wants me to sing two songs. 'Catch My Breath' by Kelly Clarkson and 'Some Nights' by Fun." I replied.

He nodded. "Are they good songs?" he asked.

I smiled. "I'll let you be the judge of that." I replied. I plugged in my iPod, and started playing 'Some Nights'. After it was finished I looked at the Doctor. "Well, what do ya think?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "I like it, it's okay." He replied.

"Really?" I asked. "You actually like it?" I added. I was surprised. I thought the Doctor would have hated it! "Do you wanna hear 'Catch My Breath'?" I asked curiously.

He nodded. "Alright, sure." He smiled at me.

I started playing it, and sang along. Once it was finished, I looked at him, and grinned. "Well?" I asked, wondering what the answer would be.

"I liked your version better." He answered. "You have a beautiful voice Rachel." He said honestly.

I blushed slightly. "Thank you Doctor, that means a lot, really." I replied, smiling a warm smile.

He smiled back. "You're quite welcome Rachel." He replied.

* * *

Finally, I parked in front of a large house decked out in sweet 16 decorations. I hopped out of the car, and grabbed the Doctor's hand. I led him inside, and the girl's mother smiled at me. "You must be Rachel." She said.

"Yes, I am, it's a pleasure to be able to sing at your daughter's party Mrs. Smith." I replied.

She looked at the Doctor. "Who's this? A partner…?" she asked, looking at me.

"Um, nope, just a plus one if that's alright." I replied, smiling softly.

She nodded. "Yes, yes of course it's alright." She replied. She smiled at the Doctor. "I'm Kelly's mom, Wanda. Wanda Smith." She introduced. "You are?"

"The Doctor. Just the Doctor." He replied. He smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, shaking her hand. "Rachel here is a brilliant singer, you will not be disappointed." He gushed, grinning.

I blushed. "Doctor, I think that's an overstatement." I whispered.

He looked at me. "No, no it's not, you're truly brilliant Rachel!" he grinned. "Really, you are!" he exclaimed.

My blush deepened. "Well, thank you Doctor." I murmured, smiling warmly.

Mrs. Smith smiled slightly. "Right, I'll lead you to the stage. Doctor, there are refreshments in the kitchen." She said. She grabbed my hand, and led me outside. The Doctor smiled, and waved.

* * *

**Hello lovelies! Here's chapter three, hope you like it. So, I have a quick question. Would you like the Doctor to confess that he has feelings for Rachel or just have Rachel now know? I'm kind of torn on that... Because I like that Eleven is so open about his feelings for her and then Ten hides it a bit more. I don't know. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**Speaking of reviews, we already have 7! Let's see if we can beat TSOU. I know you guys can do it! Anyway, thank you so much for reading. It means so much to me that you enjoy reading this. Thank you so, so, so much! 3**

**-Emily**


	4. The Answer Is Yes

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it…**

* * *

Mrs. Smith led me to a rather large stage, and looked at me. "Do you like it?" she asked.

I grinned, and nodded. "It's amazing Mrs. Smith, it's absolutely perfect." I answered. "So you mind if I warm up before everyone arrives?"

"I don't mind at all." She smiled. "I'll come back out to tell you when people start arriving." She said. She shot me a smile, before retreating into the large house.

I smiled back, and walked onto the stage. I turned on the microphone, and took a deep breath, and then I started to sing.

"_If we were children I would bake you a mud pie_

_Warm and brown beneath the sun_

_Never learned to climb a tree but I would try_

_Just to show you what I'd done_

_Oh what I wouldn't do_

_If I had you, babe, I had you_

_Oh what I wouldn't do_

_If I had you babe_

_If I were old, my dearest, you would be older_

_But I would crawl into your lap_

_Wrap a blanket round our frail little shoulders_

_And I'd die happily like that_

_Oh what I wouldn't do_

_If I had you, babe, I had you_

_Oh what I wouldn't do_

_If I had you, babe, if I had you_

_So lace your hands round the small of my back and I will _

_Kiss you like a king_

_I will be your bride, I'll keep you warm at night_

_I will sing, I will sing_

_It was now and we were both in the same place_

_Didn't know how to say the words_

_With my heart ticking like a bomb in a birdcage_

_I left before someone got hurt_

'_Cause it was what I wouldn't do_

_If I had you, babe, I had you_

_It was what I wouldn't do_

_If I had you, babe, when I had you."_

* * *

I stopped singing, and suddenly heard clapping. I looked to see the Doctor standing in front of the stage, grinning. I blushed lightly.

"Rachel, that was great!" he exclaimed, hopping onto the stage. He hugged me tightly. "Like I said, you have a beautiful voice." He murmured.

I hugged him back, and smiled. "Thanks." I replied. I pulled away, and looked up at him.

"Mrs. Smith told me to tell you that people were arriving." He said. "She was gonna do it herself, but I asked if I could. So I could hear you sing."

I smiled. "Alright, thanks Doctor." I replied. I grabbed a bottle of water, and sipped from it.

"Are ya nervous?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I am. I always get nervous when I'm about to sing." I replied.

He smiled softly. "Don't be. Because I'll be in the crowd cheering you on." He murmured. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

I blushed, and smiled a small smile. "Alright, I'll try my best to not be nervous." I replied.

"Well, that's all I can ask of you Rach." He said.

"Alright, well you better sit down." I told him. "The guests and the birthday girl are coming out." I added.

He nodded. "Yes, yes, right." He replied. He smiled, kissed my forehead. "Good luck." He whispered. He hopped off the stage, and got a seat in the front. Everybody got their seats, and I took a deep breath.

* * *

"_I don't want to be left behind_

_Distance was a friend of mine_

_Catching breath in a web of lies_

_I've spent most of my life_

_Riding waves, playing acrobat_

_Shadowboxing the other half_

_Learning how to react_

_I've spent most of my time_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my_

_Cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be_

_Told it's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I_

_Ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_

_It's all so simple now_

_Addicted to the love I found_

_Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud_

_Making time for the ones that count_

_I'll spend the rest of my time_

_Laughing hard with the windows down_

_Leaving footprints all over town_

_Keeping faith kinda comes around_

_I'll spent the rest of my life_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning_

_My cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be _

_Told it's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I_

_Ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down_

_It's all so simple now_

_You helped me see_

_The beauty in everything_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my _

_Cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be_

_Told it's supposed to be right_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my _

_Cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be_

_Told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath!_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I_

_Ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_

_It's all so simple now (it's all so simple now!)_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my_

_Cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be _

_Told it's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I_

_Ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down_

_It's all so simple now."_

* * *

I stopped singing, and smiled. Everybody clapped, and the Doctor gave me two thumbs up with a wide grin. I sipped my water, and sang 'Some Nights'. Afterwards, I hopped off the stage, and took the Doctor's hand.

"That was brilliant. Absolutely brilliant!" he gushed.

I blushed. "Oh, stop it you." I replied. "Thank you Doctor, that means a lot." I murmured. I pecked his cheek.

Mrs. Smith smiled. "Rachel, that was fantastic. Kelly just loved it!" she gushed. She handed me a check, and put it in my purse.

"Thank you Mrs. Smith." I smiled. I looked at the Doctor. "Ready?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yep, let's get home." He replied. He smiled at Mrs. Smith. "It was a pleasure meeting you." He said, shaking her hand.

"And you Doctor. Bye Rachel, it was a pleasure having you sing." She replied.

I smiled. "It was a pleasure singing for ya." I said. I pulled the Doctor to the car, and sat in the driver's seat. I looked at him. "You had fun, yeah?" I asked.

He nodded. "Watching you sing is amazing Rachel, seriously." He answered.

I blushed. "Thank you." I murmured. I put the key into the ignition, and started the car.

He looked at me. "I know last time you said you couldn't travel with me…. And because of what I did you probably still don't want to…" he said. "But I was just wondering if you had changed your mind?" he asked.

I blinked, and kept my eyes on the road. "Okay." I replied.

His eyes widened, and he smiled. "You will? You'll travel with me?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Yeah I will." I replied.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed happily.

* * *

**Hello my lovelies! Rachel is gonna travel with the Doctor now! :) Anyway, I kinda like what I'm doing now with 10 and Rachel being really fluffy and cute, while 11 and Rachel are more forward with what they're doing. But I don't know, tell me what you think. Also, I found out how I'm going to end this story, but that's not for a while. But it's gonna surprise you guys, not giving anything away though. :)**

**Also, don't forget to review! I love hearing what you guys have to say, your feedback is fantastic! We already have 9 reviews for 'Numb', one more and we're halfway to the amount of TSOU. :) Love you guys, bye!**

**-Emily**


	5. Surprising Encounters

**Disclaimer: Just don't even ask anymore. You know the answer!**

* * *

When the Doctor and I got home he immediately pulled me to the TARDIS. He grinned. "So, where do you want to go?" he asked. "We could go see Charlie Chaplin, go to the bright and shining planet Yutan, or, or we could go see FDR!" he grinned excitedly.

I thought for a moment. "Let's go to a planet." I smiled. "A planet sounds nice." I said.

He smiled. "I've got just the planet then." He replied. "Hold on tight." He added. He danced around the console, pressing buttons and switching switches.

I gripped onto a railing as the TARDIS shook violently. I ended up falling on my butt, and laughed. "Bumpy ride!" I exclaimed.

He ran over to me, and pulled me up. He smiled slightly. "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Brilliant." I smiled. "So, where are we Doctor?"

He walked over to the doors. "The planet Adah, and it's the festival of the golden moon." He smiled. He opened the doors. "Ladies first."

I smiled, and walked outside. Many different aliens walked through the busy streets. "This is amazing…" I breathed.

He smiled, and closed the doors behind him. "Alright, so you can go explorer, but don't wonder too far." He said. He took out his sonic screwdriver, and soniced the key that hung from my neck. "Now that'll glow when I'm nearby." He smiled.

I grinned. "Thanks." I replied. I pecked him on the cheek.

"Alright, meet back here in say… 20 minutes?"

I nodded. "Sounds good. Stay safe Doctor."

"You too Rach." He replied.

* * *

I started walking around, looking at the little stands that sold jewelry, food, and knickknacks. After about ten minutes the key started to glow. I looked around, but I didn't see the Doctor… My eyes then landed on something blue… The TARDIS! But wait… The Doctor parked the TARDIS in the other direction. My eyes widened, and I ran up to it, unlocking the door, and stepping inside.

I looked around. It was the bow-tie wearing Doctor's TARDIS. I saw him fiddling with the console, and smiled. "Hello again." I said.

He looked at me, wide eyed. "Rachel!" he grinned. He ran over to me.

I smiled. "Fancy seeing you here." I murmured, looking up and down. My eyes rested on his lips, remembering the last time I had kissed him.

He smiled. "And you." He replied. He looked at me, and pulled me close to him. "I'm glad to see you though. So, so glad." He whispered in my ear. He pressed his lips to mine, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I kissed him back, and wrapped my arms around his neck, and moved them to tangle them in his soft brown hair. He picked me up, and sat me on the console, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He deepened the kiss slightly.

"Doctor?" a male voice asked.

We immediately broke the kiss, our faces bright pink. I looked over to see a man with light brown hair and a rather large nose. I cleared my throat. "Hello. I'm Rachel…" I introduced.

"Rory." He introduced awkwardly. "Doctor, I just uh, came to tell you that Amy will be ready in like five minutes…" he said.

Then it hit me, these were the Doctor's new companions! I unwound my legs from the Doctor's waist, and ran over to Rory. "Oh my God! It's really great to finally see you in person, I mean the Doctor told me about you last time I saw this incarnation of his."

Rory blinked, quite confused. His eyes widened. "You're Rachel Blake aren't you?" he asked. "The Doctor's talked about you a few times." He said.

I blushed. "He has?" I asked.

The Doctor cleared his throat, and smiled softly. "Yes, I have told them a few stories." He said. He looked at Rory. "Sorry you walked in on us er… During our moment, I just haven't seen Rachel in quite some time. Or at least this version of me hasn't."

I raised a brow. "What do ya mean? I say you yesterday… You had come by accident."

"Wibbly Wobbly." He replied. "It's been about four weeks since this version of me saw you."

I nodded. "Right." I muttered. "Forgot about time being all wibbly…"

Suddenly, a tall redhead walked into the console room. She must be Amy. She looked at me. "Hi! I'm Amy!"

Rory looked at her. "This is Rachel. Rachel Blake." He said.

Her eyes widened. "Really?!" she asked. "It's great to meet you. He never stops talking about you!" she murmured, pointing at the Doctor.

I blushed a light pink. "Really? He talks about me that much? That's quite flattering."

He smiled. "How could I not talk about you Rach?" he asked. "You're wonderful!" he exclaimed. He looked at Amy and Rory. "You should hear her sing!"

My blush deepened. "Maybe someday." I replied. "But my Doctor, he's probably wondering where I am." I said.

The bow-tie wearing Doctor looked at me, and nodded. "Yes, yes, quite right." He replied. He smiled. "It was good to see you Rach." He said. He pecked my cheek.

I smiled. "You too." I replied. I looked at Amy and Rory. "Nice meeting you two."

"And you." Amy smiled.

* * *

I walked to the doors, and hopped outside. I walked around, and looked back to see my Doctor. He hadn't noticed the second TARDIS. I ran over to him. "Hey!" I smiled.

"Hey, did you have fun?" he asked. "See anything you like?"

I nodded, and pulled him away from the second TARDIS. "Yeah, I had tons of fun." I replied. "And I just did some window shopping." I shrugged.

He smiled. "I'm glad you had fun. He pulled me through the crowd of people. "I got you these." He said. He handed me a small red box.

I opened it to see a pair of shiny red dangly earrings. I gasped. "Doctor, they're beautiful!"

"It's a gem called Emera, very rare here." He replied. He grinned. "I'm glad you like them Rach."

I looked up at him. "I love them!" I exclaimed happily. I put the earrings in. "Well? How do they look?" I asked.

He smiled a wide smile. "You look absolutely beautiful." He murmured. He pecked my cheek, and I blushed. He grabbed my hand. "Let's grab a bite to eat. There's this food here called reheba cake, its supposed to be really good!" he grinned.

I smiled up at him. "Alright then, let's try it." I replied.

"Then we can think of where to go next." He said. "How does a trip to the past sound?" he asked curiously. He led me through the crowd of people, gripping my hand tightly so we wouldn't get accidentally separated.

I smiled widely. "Sounds brilliant." I said. "How about 19th century England?" I asked.

He nodded. "Alright, sounds great Rach." He replied, smiling a soft smile.

I smiled back, and rested my head on his shoulder. I'm so glad I decided to travel with him. Seeing new places with him… It was amazing.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everybody! I actually really liked this chapter, and that little moment between 11 and Rachel. Hope you guys liked it too. Sadly I don't know when we'll see 11 again... In a few chapters we'll get a really nice moment with 10, but that's all I'll say for now. Don't want to spoil anything, but you will be very excited.**

**Also, keep the reviews coming guys! We're close to reaching the amount of TSOU! I love your feedback too! Also, if you have any requests for chapters, then I'm taking requests till May 10th. :)**


	6. Possession

**Disclaimer: *sits down, and pulls my knees to my chest* Nope, you're not gonna make me say it!**

**Superdani4Ever: Well I like the idea of 11 popping by sometimes or just bumping into her. Plus 10 will share his feelings with her, but that's in a later chapter.**

* * *

The TARDIS jolted, and I gripped a nearby railing, trying to keep my balance. "Don't you need like… A test to fly this?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, and I happened to fail." He replied as he piloted the TARDIS.

"I see…" I muttered.

Finally, it stopped jolting, and the Doctor looked at the monitor. "Ah! Kingswear, Devon, England!" he grinned. He looked at me. "We could go to the Royal Dart Yacht Club!"

I nodded, and cocked my head to the side. "Won't they notice my clothes?" I asked. I was dressed in skinny jeans, a green v-neck, a leather jacket, and black leather boots that came to my knees. My hair was in a messy bun, and I wore heavy makeup.

He blinked. "Right, yes of course. There's a wardrobe where you can find something." He replied. "Take a left, and then a right, and then it should be the first door on the left." He explained. "If you need any help the TARDIS can help you."

* * *

I smiled. "Thanks!" I replied. I walked to the wardrobe, the TARDIS having to help me a bit. I changed into a midnight blue evening dress with short sleeves and a low neckline outlined with lace. I wore short white, silk gloves, and slipped on matching shoes. I curled my hair, and walked back to the console room. "Well? How does it look?" I asked. I wore light makeup, and smiled.

He looked at me, and blinked. "You look…" he cleared his throat. "You look lovely Rachel." He smiled softly. He grabbed my hand. "Ready?" he asked, grinning down at me.

I nodded excitedly, my curls bouncing as I did so. "Yeah, yeah I'm definitely ready." I replied.

He led me to the doors, and opened them for me. "Ladies first." He smiled.

"Thank you, you're quite the gentleman." I smiled as I walked outside. I looked around, and grinned. This was amazing! I was in a whole different time! "I love it Doctor!"

He closed the doors behind him, and grabbed my hand. "I'm glad you do." He smiled. "Now, let's go to the Yacht Club, yeah?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Oh, most definitely." I replied. "But how will we get in?"

He held up a wallet-type thing. "It's called the psychic paper. Let's people see what I want 'em to see."

"Oh, now that is cool. Really cool." I nodded.

He smiled. "Yeah, it is cool, isn't it?" he replied. We walked to the Yacht Club, and he held up the psychic paper, and we walked inside a fine dining area.

* * *

"Who'd he think we were?" I asked, smiling.

"Lord Doctor and Lady Rachel." He smiled back at me.

"Oh, nice." I nodded. We sat down at a table, and ordered drinks. I looked around. "This is truly amazing Doctor." I murmured. I smiled a soft smile at him.

He smiled back. "I'm really glad that you like it Rach." He replied. He took my right hand in his, and kissed the top of it. I blushed lightly.

Soon, our drinks came, and I smiled at the waiter. "Thanks." I said.

He smiled at me, and I noticed a certain glint in his eyes. It didn't seem… Human… "You're welcome Miss. Enjoy your evening." He said in a light, feathery voice. He walked away.

I blinked, and looked at the Doctor. "Did he seem… A bit odd to you?" I asked him curiously.

He shook his head. "No…. No, why?" he replied.

I shrugged. "Maybe it's just me." I replied. "Probably just imagining things." I added.

He nodded, and sipped his drink. "If you see anything else that you find odd, just tell me." He said.

I nodded. "Okay." I replied. I looked around, and saw the waiter eyeing me slightly. I turned, and sipped my drink.

* * *

"Y'know, there's this beautiful river just outside." He smiled. "Would ya like to go out and see it?" he asked.

I nodded. Anything to get away from that waiter… "Sure." I smiled. "Sounds brilliant." I added. I finished my drink, and stood up. The Doctor took my hand in his, and we walked outside.

The Doctor and I stood at the edge of the beautiful river. He looked down at me. "Do you like it?" he asked softly.

I nodded, and smiled up at him. "It's beautiful." I replied.

He smiled back at me. "Not as beautiful as you though." He murmured.

I blushed a light pink. "Thank you Doctor." I breathed.

He laughed slightly. "I've noticed that you blush quite easily." He stated.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Oh, shut up."

"Not a chance." He laughed.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "I love traveling with you Doctor." I murmured. I closed my eyes. "So, so much." I whispered.

He wound an arm around my waist, and pulled me close to him. "I'm glad Rachel." He smiled. "I'm happy that you decided to travel with me." He whispered. He kissed the top of my head.

I looked up at the sky. "It's different being in a whole new century." I whispered.

He looked at me. "Yeah… It's different for me too." He said.

I looked up at him. "Really? You're not used to it after all this time?" I asked.

He smiled. "Why do you think I keep traveling?" he asked. "There's so many new things out there that I haven't seen."

I smiled up at him. "We'll see them together." I said.

He nodded. "Yeah, together." He agreed.

I pulled away from him. "I'm going to pop by the restroom." I said. "I'll be back in a jiff." I smiled.

He nodded. "Alright." He replied. "Remember, if you see anything weird or alien, tell me." He said.

* * *

I nodded, and pulled away from him. "Alright, got it." I replied. I started walking back to the Yacht Club, and made it to the bathroom, when the waiter from earlier walked towards me. I blinked, and rushed into the bathroom. He just followed me, and locked the door. "H-Hey, you… You can't be in here." I said.

He just pinned me against the wall, his eyes dark. "Miss, you really shouldn't be alone. It's dangerous for a lady like yourself."

"Get… Get off of me!" I shouted. He was just too strong. Something alien was definitely possessing this man… "You're not you." I breathed. "A-A parasite is possessing you, just please get off of me."

He smirked. "Oh, you're quite smart." He whispered. "Yes, we could definitely use you." He said, pushing one of the stall doors open. The wall was hollowed out, and led to some tunnel or something. He kept an iron grip on my wrist, and led me into the tunnel.

I looked around, and finally we got to a part of the tunnel where there was light. "Where am I?" I asked.

There were three balls of light floating. One yellow, one blue, and one green. "I have found the perfect vessel." The waiter said.

"Vessel?!" I asked. "Sorry sweetheart, but I'm not your vessel."

The red ball of light flew over to me. It circled me a few times. "Oh, yes, very good job." It said. "I like this one a lot…" it murmured.

I opened my mouth to speak, which was a bad idea. The ball flew inside of my mouth, taking control of my body. "Doctor!" I screamed, before it took full control of my body.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter, it took a lot of research so I could get everything right. Hopefully it's accurate. Anyway, the Doctor is getting more open about his feelings for Rachel, and we'll get a confession in the last chapter. But that's all I'm saying about it. ;) **

**Let's keep those reviews coming! I love hearing what you have to say. And don't forget that I'm taking requests till May 10th, so just leave them in the reviews. ^_^ Love you guys, bye!**

**-Emily**


	7. Saved

**Disclaimer: Fine, fine I admit it. I don't own Doctor Who. Oh God, that was painful.**

* * *

The Doctor had noticed that Rachel had been gone for an awfully long time, so he went back to look for her. He noticed the women's bathroom door was locked, and he soniced it open. "Rachel?" he asked. "Are you in here?"

The Doctor! My head turned to look at the waiter. "Stay here." The thing possessing me said in the same light and feathery voice.

The waiter nodded. "Yes ma'am." He replied.

My body moved to open the stall door, and walked towards the Doctor. "Doctor." The thing said.

He narrowed his eyes. "Rach, are you okay? Your voice is all different."

"Doctor, I'm perfectly fine." The thing replied.

He noticed the glint in my eyes. "What are you, and is Rachel still in there?" he hissed. "And don't even try making up some lie, because you've taken away someone who's very important to me, and that's not a way to get on my good side!" he warned.

The thing sighed. "Oh fine, you caught me." It said. "My family and I crashed to Earth. We're part of the race called the Puti." it added. "My name is Verity."

He narrowed his eyes. "Give her back to me." He demanded.

"No." Verity replied, folding her arms across her chest.

He looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I said no Doctor." She whispered.

"See Verity, I don't think you understand." He whispered. "Rachel is very, very special to me." He said. "So, you need to give her back to me. Now. Or, I'll have her back by force."

She smirked. "You love her don't you?" she whispered.

He blinked. "I-I mean, I wouldn't use the word love necessarily…" he said, blushing.

Her smirk grew. "She's asleep in here Doctor. She can't hear anything you say." She replied. "So, answer the question. Do you love her?"

He looked at his feet. "Yes…" he said. He looked at her. "I love her so much, and I was stupid to leave her." He murmured. "Just please give her back to me." He added. "Why are you even here?"

She looked up at him. "Our people took away our solid bodies, and sent us away."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because apparently we were dangerous." She answered.

"Well, then why should I let you keep these bodies?" he asked, glaring at her.

"Because I won't let you take them." She whispered. "And you won't take this one by force. You would never hurt her." She added, walking around him. "She's your weakness Doctor." She said. "I could kill her in an instant."

He spun to look at her. "You wouldn't." he breathed. "You'd die with her!"

She smirked. "No I wouldn't. I could go looking for a new body."

He frowned. He couldn't do anything… He grabbed her by the shoulders, and looked into her eyes. "Rachel, I know you can't hear me, but I will save you. I promise." He said. He let go of her, and held up the sonic. "I still have one way of force."

"A sonic probe? Come on Doctor." She scoffed.

"That's screw driver." He replied. "Now, leave her, and take me. I can help you and your family. I can help repair your ship."

She smirked. "If you say so." She muttered. She flew out of Rachel, and into the Doctor.

* * *

I swayed slightly, and blinked. "Get outta him!" I exclaimed.

Verity looked at me. "No, I'm going to use his body, and his brains to help repair my family's ship." Verity replied.

I grabbed the Doctor's hand. "No, please, just use my body, I need him." I pleaded. "Please." I breathed. "He means so much to me."

She looked at me. "But if I go back inside you he gets all rude and snappy." She said.

"Look, I love him so much, please." I replied. "Tell him I told you that it's okay, just please don't use him, I love him too much." I said. "I want to help, and so does he. You just have to show him that you won't hurt anyone."

She nodded. "Okay…" she murmured. She flew back inside me, and blinked. "Doctor, please listen to me before you tell me to leave her."

He blinked. "Fine, just be quick about it." He replied.

"She said it's okay for me to do this, I just can't hurt anyone." She said. "I promise I'm not lying." She added. "Just please help me, and then my family and I will leave immediately. I promise."

He looked at her, not quite believing her yet. "Okay… I'll help you." He replied. "Lead the way." He said, grabbing her hand.

She grinned. "Thank you so, so much Doctor." She replied. She started leading him into the tunnel, and showed him the broken ship. "Here it is."

He looked at it. "Oh, it's not too bad!" he replied. "We can fix this in a jiff!" he smiled slightly. Right after this he'd get Rachel back. He knelt beside the ship, and pulled out the sonic.

"What do you need me to do Doctor?" she asked.

"Hand me that part over there." He instructed.

She grabbed it, and handed it to him. "Here"

"Thank you Verity." He muttered as he soniced it back into place. He tweaked a few more things, and an hour later it was all fixed. He stood up, and looked at Verity. "Now, leave the waiter, and leave Rachel." He said sternly.

She nodded. "Thank you Doctor. My family and I are so grateful." She said, before flying out of my body, and the other one flew out of the waiter.

* * *

"Rachel!" he grinned. He pulled me into a tight hug.

I hugged him back. "Hello." I breathed. I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. He pulled away, and looked at me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I murmured. "What about you?" I asked.

He grinned. "Oh, I'm brilliant." He replied.

"Good, good." I smiled. I looked at the waiter. "What about you mate?"

He blinked, and looked at us, before running off.

The Doctor looked at me. "I'd take that as a no…"

"Agreed." I replied. I led him back to the TARDIS.

"So where to next?" he asked.

"Well, first I'm gonna change into something more… Me." I replied.

He nodded. "Good idea." He said. "We could go to this planet made of honey!" he added excitedly. "Or, or we could go see Elvis!"

I laughed. "Alright Doctor, I'll be back in a jiff." I replied walking off.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry for not posting last weekend. I got busy, and I wasn't feeling well, but now I'm all better. :) Anyway, we got a confession out of the Doctor! I can't wait for the last chapter where he tells Rachel, so y'all can look forward to that one. Anyway, this was kind of a difficult chapter to write, and I feel like I didn't do too well on it, but I think it's okay.**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! I really want your feedback on this chapter. :) And I bet we can beat the amount of the reviews for TSOU. If you want to see any special moments between the Doctor (10 or 11) and Rachel, just leave it in the reviews and I'll take it into consideration. Love you guys, bye!**

**Also, in the reviews someone asked if River knew Rachel. No, she doesn't. Mostly because she never meets her. Hope that answers your question. ^^**

**-Emily**


	8. Home Again

**Disclaimer: Come on, do you honestly not know? *sigh***

* * *

I walked into the console room dressed in skinny jeans, a red sweater, and white converse shoes. "Doctor, I have somewhere I'd like to go…" I said.

He looked up at me. "Oh? Where?" he asked curiously.

"Home, I'd like to go home." I replied. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

His face fell. "Oh. Of course, yes I see." He replied. He walked over to me, and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you Rachel Blake." He whispered. "You're positively amazing."

I laughed slightly. "No Doctor, I don't mean it like that!" I replied. "I just wanna pop by my dad's place and say hi." I said.

He blinked. "Oh, yes, of course, how silly of me." He said.

I giggled. "You're a great big outer space doofus." I smiled.

He grinned sheepishly, and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah." He replied. He frowned. "But uh, won't your dad… Y'know… Hate me?" he asked. "Considering I left…. Which I still feel bad about.." he mumbled.

"I'll talk to him." I replied. "And Doctor, stop feeling bad about it. I'm past it, and I'm glad you're here now." I smiled softly.

He smiled at me, and nodded. "Right! So, your dad's place, let's go." He said, punching in the coordinates. The TARDIS shook, and we both gripped onto the edge of the console. He hit the console with the mallet. "Behave!"

"Doctor… Maybe you shouldn't hit her…" I said. The TARDIS hummed in agreement. "See? She doesn't like it."

The TARDIS stopped shaking. "Well, maybe if she behaved better…" he grumbled. "Anyway, here we are." He smiled. He grabbed my hand, and led me outside. We walked to my dad's porch.

* * *

I rang the doorbell, and my dad answered the door. "Rachel?" he asked, and his eyes drifted over to the Doctor. "Doctor." He said through gritted teeth.

The Doctor chewed his lip. "Mr. Blake…" he said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked angrily. "Do you know how upset Rachel was when she found out you left?! She was torn apart, devastated!" he snapped.

"I know, I know I'm sorry, I am so sorry." The Doctor apologized.

"Yeah well, that doesn't cut it." Mr. Blake glared.

"Dad, stop yelling at him!" I exclaimed. "He came back, he apologized, and now we're traveling together." I said. "Sure, I haven't completely forgiven him for just leaving, but I've gotten past it, and I'm not mad at him anymore. And you shouldn't be mad anymore either." I added.

My father blinked, and calmed down a bit. "Right, yes." He mumbled. "Sorry for yelling, she's just, she's my little girl, and I can't stand seeing her heartbroken." He said to the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled a small smile. "I completely understand Mr. Blake."

My father cleared his throat. "So, do you two want to come in for pie?" he asked.

I grinned. "Doctor, my dad makes the best pies." I said.

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, I'd love to! I love pie!" he exclaimed happily.

* * *

The Doctor and I walked inside, but my dad pulled me aside. "Rachel," he whispered. "Are you happy with him? And what kind of traveling do you two do?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. "'Course I'm happy with him. And he and I will explain after pie." I said softly. My father and I walked to the kitchen, and I sat next to the Doctor, who had already started eating his pie.

"Mr. Blake, this is the most amazing peach pie I have ever tasted." The Doctor grinned, eating another forkful.

My dad sat down, and smiled a small smile. "Well, that's quite a compliment Doctor, thank you." He said.

I started eating my slice. "Dad, this is really good. You should have a bake sale, and sell your pies." I said.

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "Oh, most definitely. I'd buy at least 10 of them." He said, shoving another forkful into his mouth. He quickly finished his slice.

"Doctor, you've got a bit of…" I said using my thumb to wipe off a bit of peach filling from the corner of his mouth. "There we go." I smiled.

He smiled sheepishly. "Thanks Rach." He replied.

"So Doctor, my dad wants to know a bit about our travels." I said, eating a forkful of pie.

"Oh, does he now?" he asked, blinking.

I nodded. "I think we should show him after the pie is finished." I said.

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "Alright, sounds like a plan." He said. "He should definitely have an idea of our travels."

My dad and I finished our slices, and we all put our dishes in the sink. The Doctor grabbed my hand, but I didn't even notice until a few minutes later. I guess we just did that so often that it became like second nature. I smiled at that.

* * *

"Alright." I said, walking outside with my dad and the Doctor. We stood in front of the TARDIS. "This is our transport." I smiled.

My dad raised a curious brow. "You two travel in a box?" he asked. "And where do you travel to anyway?"

I opened the doors, and gestured for him to step inside. "We travel through time and space. Anywhere and everywhere at any time." I explained as he walked inside. The Doctor and I followed him.

My dad went wide eyed. "It's bigger on the inside!" he exclaimed. He looked at the console in awe.

"That she is." The Doctor grinned. "She's amazing." He added.

My dad looked at him. "So you're an alien I'm guessing?" he asked.

"Yep." He popped the 'p'. "A Time Lord actually. Last of them." He said, looking at my dad seriously.

My father frowned. "I'm sorry…" he murmured.

The Doctor nodded. "But Rachel and I can go anywhere! We could go to the 1920's! Oooh, that sounds like a good trip." He smiled. "Or we could go the galaxy of Opalone ." he added excitedly.

"Is it safe?" my dad asked.

"No. It's not safe, it's not calm, and it's not quiet. It's a dangerous life Mr. Blake." He said, turning serious again.

My dad looked at him. "And you'll look after my little girl?" he asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Oh, she looks after me Mr. Blake." The Doctor replied.

My dad cracked a smile. "That's my girl, always looking after others." He said.

I smiled a small smile. "Don't worry dad, he and I keep each other safe." I said softly.

He nodded. "Rachel, can I talk to you outside?" he asked.

I nodded. "Be right back Doctor." I said, walking out with my dad, closing the doors behind us.

* * *

My dad looked at me. "One, I want you two to visit more often, two I want you safe Rachel." He said. "And three, do you still love him?" he asked.

I nodded. "Alright, one and two are done deals." I said. "And yes daddy, I love him still."

He smiled a small smile. "He looks at you like I used to look at your mother." He said softly. He hasn't spoken of mom in ages… "He likes you a lot Rach." He whispered. "Keep him close."

I smiled softly. "Will do dad." I whispered. I hugged him tightly. "Now, get ready to be amazed." I said. I rushed into the TARDIS.

My dad watched as the TARDIS dematerialized. He cracked a large grin. "That is amazing, truly brilliant." He whispered. He waited till it was fully gone before going back to the house.

* * *

I sat on the jump seat in the TARDIS, and the Doctor looked at me. "So, the 20's, wanna go there?" he asked, grinning like a little kid on Christmas Day.

I nodded. "Most definitely. Parties, alcohol, and dancing. Just what I love." I laughed as he pulled me up, and spun me around.

"The 20's it is then!" he exclaimed happily.

* * *

**A/N: Hello lovelies! I really wanted Rachel's dad to see the Doctor again, and I also wanted her dad to get to know about her travels with the Doctor, so I brought her home for a bit. I actually really liked this chapter, but it was really difficult to write. I just couldn't get it right, and it was just irritating. So I rook a writing break, and I finally got it, so yay! I thought this chapter was nice, I liked the interaction between Rachel's dad and the Doctor. I don't know why I just do. **

**Also, 5 more reviews and we will have beaten TSOU! I know we can do it guys! Thank you so much. 3 I love getting to see what you think of each chapter, you guys make me work so much harder, and I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you guys. (wow, I sound so cheesy but I don't care this is all true) So thank you guys, I appreciate it so much. 3**

**As for reviews, I have some answers/replies. I'm so glad that you guys liked that he told Verity about his feelings for Rachel. I was itching for him to admit it to someone. I'm also really glad that you liked what they both said about each other. I wanted to make it a kind of emotional chapter, and I think it was at least a tiny bit. As for the review about how the Doctor is OOC, I am so bad with characterization, and I will try my best to get better at it. Practice makes perfect! Also, I've watched a lot of 11 recently, so I'm still stuck in 11's characterization. I think I'll go back and watch some 10 so I can study him a bit. Thanks for the feedback though. ^^. I LOVED the episode 'New Earth'. It's one of my favorite episodes, and I had to makes a tribute to it. She won't be seeing 10 regenerate, and I don't know if we'll see 11 again. It's hard working him into chapters, but I'll do my best to get him in at least one more chapter. Also, thanks for the get better wishes, that's super nice of you guys. :) Love you all! **

**-Emily**


	9. Disappearances in the 1920's

**Disclaimer: Saying it is torture. Torture I tell ya!**

* * *

The Doctor and I walked out of the TARDIS, and he grinned. "New York 1922!" he exclaimed happily. He looked down at me. "You look lovely Rachel." He added.

I was dressed in a dark blue dress that came just above my knees. At the waist it was tightened and then flowed into a rather flowy skirt. The neckline dipped down, connecting at a certain point. That part of the dress was a darker blue, and slightly shimmery. It has very short, flowy sleeves. I paired it with silver heels that weren't all that high, and that has a strap. My hair fell in waves down past my shoulders just a bit.

I smiled, a slight blush creeping onto my cheeks. "Thank you Doctor." I replied. I took his hand in mine.

He spun me around a bit, and pulled me close. "You're quite welcome." He replied.

My blush deepened. "So, how about we pop by one of those parties were talking about back in the TARDIS?" I asked.

He grinned. "Right, yes, let's go." He said, pulling me to one of the many mansions. He flipped open the physic paper, and we were let in.

* * *

I looked around wide eyed. There were women in brightly colored dresses dancing with men in nice suits. The music was played throughout the house. It was extravagant! "Doctor this is amazing." I murmured.

He led me through the dancing couples, and I grinned as I looked around. No wonder they called it the roaring 20's! For some reason my mind wandered to the bow-tie wearing Doctor. I don't know why, but I was thinking about him… I wonder if he'd pop up around here at some point… I was suddenly shaken from my thoughts.

"Rachel? Rachel, I got you a drink." The Doctor said, handing me a cup filled to the brim with pink liquid.

I sniffed it. It smelled fruity, and I took a sip. My eyes went wide as the drink hit me. "Whoo! That is strong stuff!" I exclaimed, grinning.

He laughed, holding a glass of water. "It hit ya hard then, eh?" he asked.

I nodded, taking another sip. "Oh, most definitely." I said, downing the rest of my drink. I grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go dancing." I said happily.

He set down his water, and let me pull him to the dance floor. Suddenly a rather upbeat song started playing. "Oh, I love this song!" he shouted over the noise.

"Oh?" I asked as we danced. "What's it called?" I asked added curiously. He spun me around, and I laughed.

"It's called 'Flamin Mamie'. It's from the year 1920." He replied.

"It's good, I like it." I smiled. The Doctor and I accidentally bumped into another couple. "Oh, sorry!" I exclaimed apologetically.

They man and the woman sent us a look, and the Doctor looked at me. "Well, they don't seem very nice, now do they?" he mumbled.

I shook my head. "No, no they don't." I whispered in agreement.

* * *

About 20 minutes later the Doctor and I decided to sit down and get some more drinks. I sipped my pink drink, and he sipped his water. "That was fun. You're quite the dancer." He smiled.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." I replied, sipping my drink again. Suddenly I overheard part of someone's conversation.

"…. Just gone! Not a word from Ethel!" the blonde woman exclaimed to a rather plump brunette one.

"No note?" the brunette asked, frowning.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!" the blonde cried.

I scooted my chair towards them. "Sorry to interrupt, I'm Rachel." I smiled. "Um, has a friend of yours disappeared?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, quite alright dearie. I'm Myrtle, and this is Daisy." She gestured to the brunette. "And yeah, our friend Ethel disappeared along with her husband Nick." She explained.

I frowned, and motioned for the Doctor to come over. "This is detective John Smith, and I'm his…" I started.

"Plucky young sidekick." He finished.

"Yep, plucky young sidekick." I agreed, nodding.

Myrtle raised a brow. "And you two are out dancing?"

He blinked. "It's our day off." He shrugged. "Now, about the disappearance?"

Myrtle nodded. "Right, yes, I went to go see Ethel this morning, and got nothing. The door was unlocked, which was odd, so I popped in. It was a mess! Furniture tipped over, glass shattered all over the floor, ugh, a mess!" she explained.

"Any idea where Nick and Ethel could have disappeared to?" the Doctor asked, raising a brow.

She shrugged. "There was nothing left behind to indicate where they could have been taken." She replied. "Right Daisy?" she asked.

"Right, absolutely nothing." She agreed with Myrtle.

"What's their address? We'd like to take a look at their house." I said to the two women. I wrote down the address on my hand when it was given to me, and the Doctor and I stood up.

"Thank you for all the help." The Doctor said.

Myrtle smiled. "Thank you detective." She replied.

* * *

The Doctor and I shuffled past the dancing couples, and walked out of the mansion. "So, what's the address Rach?" he asked, looking down at me.

I looked at my hand. "2400 Jefferson Avenue." I replied. "We're on Adams Road, so it can't be too far." I shrugged. I took a left, guessing that'd be the right direction. I looked around.

"Roosevelt Drive…" the Doctor mumbled. "Lincoln Court… Ah, Jefferson Avenue!" he exclaimed.

I looked at the house numbers. "Found 2400 Doctor!" I called to him. The two of us walked to the house.

He cautiously stepped inside first. "Be careful." He said.

I followed him carefully. "Will do." I replied, looking around. It really was a mess…. I tripped over something, cutting my knee on a piece of glass. I hissed in pain. "Ow, ow…"

The Doctor pulled me up, and untied his tie. He wrapped it around my knee tightly. "We'll treat it properly once we've sorted this out, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. So much for careful…" I mumbled. Coming from upstairs was a silvery white light. "Doctor." I pointed upstairs.

"Oh, now that's different." He murmured. He grabbed my hand, and led me upstairs. He went wide eyed as we entered the master bedroom.

In the room stood at least 10 metal men… "Doctor what are they?" I asked.

"Cybermen." He said grimly.

* * *

**A/N: Hello lovelies! This and the next chapter are like my favorite chapters. I'm excited for the next chapter because there's a major cliff hanger! I can't wait! Anyway, I really wanted to do a few chapters that included the Cybermen in them, and I thought why not in the 20's? I think it worked out pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**Anyway, keep on reviewing, we're almost past our goal! And thank you for the encouragement you guys, that's really sweet of you guys. :) Love you, bye!**

**-Emily**


	10. Attack of the Silver Men

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill.**

* * *

I went wide eyed. "Cybermen?" I asked. "What the hell are Cybermen?" I questioned. i tired not to look too scared, but on the inside I was terribly frightened.

He swallowed thickly. "We've got to get back to the TARDIS so I can think of something." He mumbled. "And I'll explain everything there." He added, grabbing my hand.

We quickly ran out of the house, and ran back to the TARDIS. He lightly shoved me inside, quickly following after, closing the doors behind him. He paced back and forth.

"So… The Cybermen…. What are they exactly?" I asked again.

He stopped pacing, and looked at me. "They're a human brain trapped in a metal suit. They feel absolutely no emotion, and their main mission is to upgrade everybody…" he said grimly.

"That…. That's horrible…" I breathed, horrified that such beings existed. "Utterly terrible…" I murmured. I couldn't imagine having no emotions...

He nodded in agreement. "That's why we have to get rid of them." He replied. He started pacing again. "Come on, think, think!" he said to himself. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, mussing it up.

I sat him down on the jump seat. "Doctor, Doctor, calm down." I replied softly. I gripped his shoulders so he wouldn't jump up. "Doctor, you're not thinking clearly. I'm gonna make you a cup of tea, and we can think of something when you've calmed yourself down." I said. "Understood?" I asked softly.

He looked up at me, and nodded slightly. "Yeah, yeah, thank you Rachel." He whispered. He ran his hands over his face, and sighed, closing his eyes.

* * *

I smiled softly, and kissed his forehead. I went to the kitchen to make the tea. I got the kettle ready and sighed. I was worried about the Doctor… The Cybermen had shaken him terribly…. A few moments later the kettle started whistling. I poured the water into two mugs, and accidentally splashed boiling water onto my hand. I hissed in pain.

"Dammit." I grumbled. I turned the stove off, and set the kettle down, running my hand under cold water. I then wrapped it in a thin cloth, and grabbed the two mugs, and walked back to the console room. "Got the tea." I smiled.

He took one of the mugs. "Thanks." He replied. He noticed the cloth on my hand. "Rachel what happened?" he asked immediately, concern in his voice.

I looked at him. "Nothing major Doctor, I'm fine." I said sipping my tea.

He set his mug down, took mine, and set it next to his. He took my hand gently, and unwrapped the cloth. He inspected the burn. "Rachel…" he murmured. "You weren't gonna tell me about this?" he asked softly.

I shrugged. "It's not too major, and we have to worry about the Cybermen." I replied. "Really, I'm fine, I ran it under some cold water." I said. "I'm okay."

He looked at me. "Rachel," he started. "Next time something like this happens I want you to tell me right away." He said sternly. "Understood?"

I nodded. "Understood." I replied. I smiled a small smile, and rewrapped my hand.

He nodded. "Good, good." He replied. He grabbed the two mugs, and handed me mine.

"Thanks." I replied, sipping my tea again.

He gave a small nod. "So, a plan, we need a plan." He mumbled. "How to get rid of the Cybermen?"

* * *

Suddenly we heard marching outside. An almost…. Mechanical sounding march…. The Doctor and I rushed to the doors, poked our heads out. Our eyes widened. Outside were hundreds of Cybermen.

"Where'd they all come from?!" I asked. "There were only 10 or so in the room at Ethel's house…" I said.

"They must've been stationed in other houses…" he mumbled. He swallowed thickly.

"Should we go out there…?" I asked quietly as I watched the Cybermen march.

He nodded. "Yeah… Yeah we should." He replied. He took the mugs, and set them down. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me outside, closing the doors.

* * *

One of the Cybermen noticed us. More specifically, the Doctor. "It is the Doctor!" he exclaimed in his mechanical sounding voice.

"Do you have a plan?" I mumbled as a few Cybermen marched towards us.

"Yeah, course I do." He replied, nodding.

"Wanna tell me what it is?" I asked as one of the Cybermen grabbed our hands, making the Doctor let go of mine.

He looked at me. "Improvising." He mouthed to me.

I looked at him. Really? Improvising? I swallowed thickly. "Alright…" I mumbled under my breath.

The Cybermen led us to a rather beat up looking mansion. The yard was unkempt and the paint was peeling. I raised a brow.

"What's this then?" the Doctor asked as we were led inside.

I looked around. The inside of the house was filled with all sorts of alien machinery… There were a lot of silver chambers, and wires littered the dirty floor.

"This is the upgrading center." One of the Cybermen replied. It seemed like the leader.

"Well why'd you bring me here then, eh? I can't be upgraded." The Doctor said. "Alien, remember?" he added. He raised a brow.

The Cyberleader looked at him. "You are here so you can watch as your companion is upgraded." It said.

The Doctor's face immediately turned from curious to angry. "No! No you can't!" he yelled. "I won't let you take her!" he shouted, trying to break free from the Cyberman's grasp, failing.

I was yanked towards one of the silver chambers. "Let go!" I yelled, wriggling my wrist. "Let me go!" I repeated. I was shoved into the chamber, and the doors closed. Tears filled my eyes.

"Rachel!" I heard the Doctor shout. The Cybermen held him back. "Rachel!" he repeated. The anger from his face melted away, and he looked helpless…

The Cyberleader stood at a control panel. It turned to the Cyberman that stood next to the chamber I was in. "Is the human ready to be upgraded?" it asked.

The Cyberman nodded. "Ready to be upgraded." It confirmed.

"No!" the Doctor yelled. "I'll do anything, just let her go!" he shouted at the Cybermen.

The Cyberleader pressed a button. "Upgrade in progress." It said, ignoring the Doctor's pleas.

The Doctor watched helplessly.

* * *

**A/N: Are you shocked? Are you sitting in front of your computer in awe? I liked the idea of the Doctor's companion getting captured by the Cybermen, and ready to be upgraded, kinda like Craig in the episode with Stormy and the Cybermats. I'm also really liking the way the Doctor cares for Rachel, I find it so adorable and fluffy! So I'm thinking that there might be only... 6-7 more chapters of this story. Also, we will be seeing 11 one last time in the epilogue, so no worries. :) So, the main question is, will Rachel survive?**

**Also, I have news. We beat the amount of reviews for TSOU! You guys are awesome! Thank you so, so, so much you guys. I love reading about what you guys like/don't like/suggestions/etc. It means so much to me that you've stuck with me from the very first chapter of TSOU to now, and I hope you'll follow me to the end of 'Numb'. 3**

**Next time... We get a special guest and a jealous Doctor. 10 points to the first person to guess who the special guest is.**


	11. Cardiff

**Disclaimer: *dramatic sigh* If you still don't get it then I can't help ya.**

* * *

"Rachel!" the Doctor yelled as the upgrade process started. "You can beat it! You can beat it with emotion!" he shouted.

I swallowed thickly. He was right. I could fight it with emotion. I thought of the first time I met the Doctor, I knew I'd fall in love with him, I just knew it. I smiled when I thought trip to my dad's, and the dance we went to, the time I kissed him. I thought of the amount of love I felt for the Doctor, I loved him so much. Of course there was a small part of me that thought it wouldn't work, but I had to trust the Doctor.

Before I knew it the doors to the chamber opened and I fell to the ground, breathing heavily. I looked around, the Cybermen were on the ground, dead… "What happened?" I breathed.

* * *

The Doctor rushed over to me, and cradled me slightly. He smiled softly. "You did it." He whispered. "You fought the process, you fought against it and made it out alive." He murmured. "There was so much emotion that all the Cybermen short-circuited." He said. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "I am so proud of you." He breathed.

I smiled, and hugged him back. "I was scared that it wouldn't work." I whispered. "That'd I'd become one of those Cybermen things." I said. I looked up at him.

"I wouldn't let that happen." He said. "And you know that." He added. He smiled. "I'm just so happy that you made it out alive." He said, helping me stand up. Thinking about that much emotion, it kind of just drained me. "What'd you even think about? I mean it must have been something powerful." He murmured.

I froze slightly, and yawned. "Erm… Can I tell ya later?" I asked. "I'm zapped." I said. "It was kind of emotionally draining."

He nodded. "Yes, yes of course." He replied. "Tell me when you're ready." He said. He wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me steady.

* * *

When we got back to the TARDIS the Doctor had taken care of my knee, which had stopped bleeding quite a while ago. I had actually forgotten that I injured it. "Thanks." I said to him after it was properly treated. "And I'll get you a new tie."

He nodded. "No problem Rach." He smiled softly. "And there's no need. I have plenty of 'em."

I smiled a small smile. "I'm still gonna get you one." I replied. I hopped off of the medical table, and started walking out. "Night Doctor!" I called. When I got to my room I pulled on sweatpants and a purple tank top, and flopped into bed, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

I woke up to the Doctor knocking on my bedroom door. "Rachel!" he called from outside.

I rubbed my eyes sleepily, and walked up, opening the door a crack. "Yeah?" I asked.

"I brought us somewhere, and we can get dinner if ya want." He smiled.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked groggily.

"A few hours at the least." He replied.

"And where are we?" I asked.

"Cardiff. The TARDIS needs to charge up, and the rift is here. While she charges up we can grab something to eat. It'll be nice and relaxing if all goes accordingly."

I nodded. "Alright, let me get ready." I said, closing the door. I slipped on a dress that came just above my lower thigh. It was a formfitting dress with a cutout black with a scoop neckline, thin straps, and a thin black belt that was bedazzled, and went into a pale baby blue skirt. I paired it with thin black tights, and heeled ankle high black shoes. My hair was in loose, big curls.

* * *

I walked to the console room, and smiled. "How do I look?" I asked, twirling around.

The Doctor looked up at me, and his mouth dropped open. "You look…." He started. "Well you look beautiful." He whispered, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks.

I blushed lightly. "Thanks." I replied. I looped my arm through his. "Ready?" I asked.

He smiled. "Oh yes." He said, opening the doors, only to be greeted by a man wearing a WWII coat running towards us.

"Doctor!" the man yelled, clearly American.

"Oh no…" the Doctor groaned. "Why does he have to be here?" he mumbled.

"Doctor, who is that?" I asked curiously.

"Jack Harkness." He mumbled. "Biggest flirt in the universe." He added.

Jack stopped in front of us, and his eyes went to me. He smirked, and held out his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" he introduced flirtatiously.

I didn't notice the Doctor growl slightly at Jack's flirting. "Jack, stop it!" he snapped slightly.

I blinked. "Doctor, it's alright, he's just introducing himself…" I shrugged. I looked at Jack, and shook his hand. "Rachel Blake." I introduced, dropping his hand soon after.

"Pleasure to meet you Rachel." He smirked.

The Doctor sent him a glare. "Rachel and I were just about to get dinner." He stated.

I bit my lip nervously. "Would you uh, like to join us Jack?" I asked.

The Doctor looked at me, and sighed, then looking at Jack. "Yes, would you like to tag along?" he mumbled.

Jack smiled. "Sure, I think dinner sounds great." He replied. "I mean, unless it's just a date between you two.

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but I was quicker. "Er, no it's not a date." I blushed. I'd like it to be a date honestly. "Just a relaxing dinner. It's fine if you come Jack."

* * *

The Doctor sighed, and Jack shoved his hand sin his pockets, and walked alongside me. "So Rachel," he smiled. "This one isn't too much trouble is he?" he nodded to the Doctor.

"Oi!" the Doctor exclaimed. "You're more trouble than I am!"

I laughed. "Nah, the Doctor's brilliant." I said, earning a smile from the Doctor.

"I am rather brilliant." He agreed.

Jack and I laughed, and the three of us entered a very nice restaurant. We sat at a booth, and I sat next to the Doctor. "I'm gonna pop by the restroom. Be right back." I smiled, walking off.

* * *

Jack raised a brow as he caught the Doctor staring as I walked off. "Doctor." He said seriously.

He looked at Jack quickly. "Er uh, yeah?" he asked.

"Do you…. Have a thing for Rachel?" Jack questioned.

The Doctor blushed. "What?!" he asked. "That's insane Jack." He mumbled.

"Really?" he asked. "So it wouldn't be a problem if I kept on flirting?"

The Doctor blinked, and sighed, defeated. "Alright, yes, I have feelings for her. But don't you dare tell her!"

"Alright Doc, I won't, and I'll back off." Jack replied.

The Doctor blinked. "Really?" he asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, definitely." He said.

The Doctor smiled slightly. "Well thanks Jack."

I walked back to the table, and sat down, picking up a menu. "Jack do you know what's good here?" I asked.

* * *

**A/N: Crappy ending, I know, but I couldn't figure out a good place to end it, so I'll just pick up the next chapter after they finished dining. I wish it could have ended better, but this chapter would have been way too long if I had kept on going. Anyway, I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter. Also, I just got out of school yesterday (yay), so the schedule might change from weekly to like every two days. Keep in mind that I am starting an original novel that I'm hoping will get published at some point in my life, so I'll have to switch in between this story and that.**

**Also, thank you for reviewing you guys! Someone on the last chapter predicted exactly what I was going to do with this chapter, it was Ann4ever 17, so good job! I wanted Rachel to fight the Cybermen with love, because love can conquer all (cheesy I know). Also, three of you guys got the right answer for our special guest. It is the one and only Jack Harkness! Good job to ronnieangell, The Yoshinator, and EthanPrime21. :) 11 and River were very good guesses though. Especially River, I thought that was a very unique guess. **

**Love you guys, bye!**

**-Emily**


	12. Old Time's Sake

**Disclaimer: *dramatic sigh* Do I have to keep saying it?**

* * *

After dinner we walked outside. "That was amazing Jack, thank you." I said, smiling up at the man.

"Y'know, when you were in the restroom Jack, Rachel and I talked about you joining in on one of our adventures." The Doctor said. "I know you have Torchwood to tend to, but maybe one trip for old time's sake?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah, for old time's sake Doc." He replied.

"Great! So, where should we go?" I asked.

The Doctor grinned. "There is this fabulous beach on the south side of the planet Riku." He explained.

"Brilliant, let's go to the TARDIS." I replied, grabbing his hand automatically.

Jack laughed. "You're an eager one!"

"Oh, but eager is brilliant. A sense of adventure, oh she definitely has that." The Doctor smiled fondly at me.

Jack grinned. "Oh you two were made for each other, I swear." He said.

The Doctor and I looked at each other and blinked. "Really?" we asked in unison.

"Yes!" Jack replied. "It's obvious." He said. "Now come on you two, let's stop lollygagging."

I smiled. "Onwards and upwards!" I said happily, leading the Doctor to the TARDIS, and Jack running after us.

* * *

We finally got to the TARDIS, and I hopped inside. "I'm gonna change, I'll be right back." I said, walking to my room.

"Alright, be quick!" the Doctor smiled. He leaned against the console. "Are we really made for each other Jack?" he mumbled.

Jack smiled. "Yeah, definitely. You two both have that similar sense of adventure, and you just connect with each other so easily." He explained.

The Doctor smiled at that. "Right, go get changed Jack, I'll set the coordinates for the beach." He replied. As Jack walked off to the wardrobe he punched in the coordinates. The TARDIS gave a small jolt, and when it stilled I came back to the console room.

"Ready!" I smiled. I was dressed in a red bikini with white polka-dots, and I was carrying a white beach bag. "You should probably get changed too Doctor."

He looked up at me. "Rachel you look great." He smiled. "And yes, yes, I should." He added. Just then Jack came back wearing dark green swim trunks.

"Looking good Rachel." He smiled, slinging an arm around the Doctors shoulder. "Doesn't she look fantastic?"

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah I was just telling her that she looked great." The Doctor blushed lightly.

I smiled softly. "Thanks you two, that's sweet." I said. "Now c'mon, let' the Doctor get changed." I added.

* * *

The Doctor walked off to get changed, and Jack and I walked outside to set everything up. He put the large yellow umbrella in the sand, and I lied down the towels. "It's oddly empty…" I pointed out.

"Oh yeah, the Doctor made sure to get us a quieter part of the beach." Jack replied, sitting down on the middle towel.

"Oh, that's sweet of him." I smiled, putting on sunscreen. Suddenly the Doctor stepped out in TARDIS blue swim trunks. "Lookin' good!" I exclaimed. "And hey Doctor, could ya help me put sunscreen on my back?" I asked.

"Thanks." he smiled. He blinked. "Oh, yeah of course." He replied, walking over to me. He took the sunscreen bottle, and squirted a bit into the palm of his hand. He massaged the cream into my back, and he swallowed thickly. "There you go." He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled, pecking him on the cheek. I put on my sunglasses and lied down on my towel.

"No problem." He smiled. He blinked. "You're not swimming Rachel?" he asked.

"Ah, no I am not." I replied. "The water makes my hair go all frizzy and curly." I said. "Kind of like my natural hair in the morning." I added.

Jack looked at the Doctor. 'Go for it!' he mouthed. He stood up, and walked over to the water.

* * *

The Doctor picked me up bridal style, and then slung me over his shoulder. "Hey!" I yelped, my sunglasses falling off. "Doctor!"

He laughed. "Yes Rachel?" he asked, walking towards the water, where Jack was standing, dying of laughter.

"Doctor you put me down right now!" I exclaimed, kicking my legs.

"Come on Rach, the water isn't that bad." He laughed, dropping me in the water.

I yelped as I plummeted into the salty water. Once I got my bearings, and popped up from the water, I glared at Jack. "Was that your idea?" I asked.

Jack stifled a laughed, and looked at me. "Yes, yes I'm sorry Rachel." He said. "It was just a bit of fun, nothing more, I promise."

I looked at the Doctor, and walked over to him. "R-Rachel, I'm really, really sorry." He said. "Like Jack said, it was just a bit of fun…"

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah I understand Doctor, totally." I replied.

"Really?" he smiled. "Oh good, I thought you'd be really upset." He said.

"No, no why would I be upset?" I asked. "It's just a bit of fun!" I laughed, tackling him into the water, and falling on top of him.

"Yeah… I probably deserved that one…" he grunted. He looked up at me, and blinked.

I frowned. "Oh it's my hair isn't it?" I asked. "It looks terrible I bet…"

He shook his head. "No, no I actually really like your hair like this." He whispered.

I blushed slightly. "Oh, well thanks." I murmured. I swallowed thickly, and got off of him, and held out a hand.

He took my hand, and I pulled him up. "No problem." He smiled softly.

Jack snorted. "God you two, get a room." He teased. "Hey Doc, it's alright if I walk around the beach, yeah?" he asked.

The Doctor laughed. "Yeah, go ahead Jack." He said.

* * *

I looked up at the Doctor as Jack ran off. "If you ever drop me in the water like that again I will be extremely upset." I warned. "Got it?"

"Got it." He repeated. "I really am sorry Rachel, I just wanted to have a bit of fun." He said sincerely.

I nodded. "It's okay. I got you back anyway." I laughed. I kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go to the towels." I said, grabbing his hand.

We walked back and lied down on our towels. A few moments later we heard someone running towards up. "Doctor! Rachel! We have to go!" we heard Jack yell.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I really wanted Jack to go on one of the adventures, and I thought a beach chapter would be kind of cute. What kind of trouble do you think Jack got in? Okay, so I've decided that this story will be 4 more chapters and then the epilogue, and I'm gonna post everyday from now on, meaning this story will end the 23rd. Wow, I'm gonna miss writing for this story when it's done... Also, Rachel seems to be even more affectionate with the Doctor ever since the Cybermen incident. **

**Also thank you so much for the reviews! We've reached 36! That is amazing guys, thank you. :) Also, fandomenforcer, you got it right, you guessed that Jack was gonna join in on an adventure. :) I have so many story idea planned after this one ends, but I won't reveal the title till the 23rd. :) Love you guys, bye!**

**-Emily**


	13. The City of Love Indeed

**Disclaimer: Guys, guys you know this.**

* * *

The Doctor jumped up. "Jack what the hell did you do?!" he asked.

Jack looked at him. "Okay I may have gotten a little too cozy with a guy, we went to a secluded area, and turns out the beach is littered with cameras." He explained quickly as he started packing everything up.

"Well how long till security gets here?!" I yelped, rolling up the towels.

"Any moment!" Jack replied, carrying everything inside the TARDIS.

"Does this usually happen with him?" I laughed, pulling the Doctor inside the TARDIS.

"Yes, usually." He nodded, punching in the coordinates.

"Hey, it doesn't always happen." Jack defended.

The Doctor just raised a brow. "Name one time it didn't." he countered.

Jack fell silent. "Okay boys, one of you help me pack up this beach stuff." I smiled.

Jack looked at me. "I'll help you Rach." He replied, picking up some of the stuff.

* * *

I grabbed the other half, and we walked to the storage room. "Thanks Jack." I smiled.

"No problem." He replied. "Now I have a question for you." He said.

I blinked. "Oh, okay. Ask away." I replied.

He leaned against the closed door. "How do you uh, feel about the Doctor?" he asked, raising a curious brow.

I looked at him. "What brought up that question?" I asked.

"Just curious." He shrugged.

I blushed lightly. "Okay… I have feelings for him." I replied. "The first time I saw him, it was as if I knew I'd fall for him." I said. "Why do you ask? You're not gonna tell him are you?"

"Oh no, no I wouldn't tell him." He replied. "I was just curious." He said again. "Promise." He added. He turned to the door, and smirked. Time to play matchmaker.

I nodded. "Right, um, I'm gonna get changed, I'll be in the console room in a minute." I said, walking out of the room. When I got to my bedroom I changed into a navy blue skirt that came just above my knee, a white sweater, and white flip flops. I curled my hair a bit before walking back to the console room.

* * *

"So, where to now?" the Doctor asked, now in his pinstripe suit. Jack sat on the jump seat in his usual attire. "Should we drop you off in Cardiff Jack? Or would you like to stay for a bit longer?"

Jack looked at the Doctor, who hadn't noticed me walk in. "Oh, if I could stay a bit longer that'd be great." He shrugged. "My team can manage for a bit longer without me."

The Doctor nodded, and then noticed my presence. "Oh, Rachel!" he smiled. "You're quiet…. How long have you been there?"

"Oh, uh, not long." I replied, sitting next to Jack. For some reason I felt like he was up to something.

"So I was just asking Jack where we should go next." The Doctor said, looking at me.

Jack smiled. "I know what we should do." Jack cut in. "We should go dancing."

"Dancing?" the Doctor and I said in unison. I remember the time we went dancing back in Maryland….

"Yeah, a bit of dancing won't harm anyone." Jack smiled.

"Right, so how about we go to France then?" the Doctor asked.

"We should go to Paris." Jack suggested. "The city of love." He grinned.

I eyed Jack curiously. What was he doing? "Paris does sound nice…" I replied. I smiled slightly. "Dancing under the Eiffel tower…"

The Doctor grinned. "Paris, France it is. Current year?" he replied.

I nodded, and looked at Jack while the Doctor was distracted. "What are you planning Jack?" I whispered in his hear.

He looked at me innocently. "Oh I'm not planning anything." He replied.

I narrowed my eyes. "Right." I replied.

* * *

The Doctor grabbed my hand, and pulled me up. "We're here." He smiled, twirling me around a bit.

"Brilliant." I smiled up at him.

Jack smirked. "Let's head out then." He said, standing up.

The Doctor looked at him, and blinked. "Yes, yes right." He nodded, leading me to the door. He poked his head out. "Paris, France!" he grinned, pulling me outside.

I looked up at the Eiffel tower. "It's beautiful." I whispered. I draped my arms over his shoulders, and looked up at him. "I love it." I murmured.

Jack walked out, and closed the doors behind him. "Well, you two go on and dance, I'll keep myself busy."

"Jack last time that didn't work out." The Doctor replied, looking at Jack.

"Doctor, you and Rachel deserve a bit of quiet alone time." He replied. "I'll be careful, I swear." He said.

The Doctor sighed. "Alright, just try not to get in trouble. Meet us back at the TARDIS in say… and hour."

Jack nodded, and smiled. "See you two in an hour." He waved. I eyed him curiously. What was he up to…?

* * *

"Come on Rach." The Doctor said, pulling me from my thoughts. He led me closer to the Eiffel tower.

"Do you think he's up to something?" I asked, wrapping my arms around the Doctor's neck.

"No… Why would you think he'd be up to something?" The Doctor asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I rested my head on his chest. "Maybe I'm just going crazy." I murmured as we swayed to the soft music that was playing. I closed my eyes, and smiled softly. I felt like Jack was trying to set up the Doctor and me, but maybe it was all in my head.

"Oh, you're not going crazy." The Doctor whispered. "Knowing him, he's probably getting into trouble as we speak."

I laughed slightly. "Yeah." I agreed. I opened my eyes and looked up at the Doctor. I remembered the time I kissed him, and how I wanted to do it again… But suddenly I was pulled from my thoughts by the Doctor… Kissing me? He was kissing me, oh my God…

Just before I could kiss him back he pulled away, wide eyed. He swallowed thickly. "Uh, I'm going to find Jack." He said abruptly. "You should go to the TARDIS…" he added. "I'll be there soon." He said, running off.

* * *

I felt that same tingling again. That tingling I felt when I first kissed him… I walked back to the TARDIS in a daze, and walked to my room to think.

* * *

The Doctor found Jack easily, as he was flirting with some French woman. "Jack, Jack I need your help." He pulled the man away from the woman.

"What happened Doc? Where's Rachel?" Jack asked curiously.

"She's in the TARDIS, but that's not the problem Jack." He replied frantically. "The problem is that I kissed her. I kissed her, and I don't know what to do. What if she hates me for it?"

Jack went wide eyed. "You kissed her?" he repeated. "Doctor, she's not gonna hate you for it. You just have to talk to her about it." He explained. Jack sighed. "Come on, let's get back to the TARDIS and calm you down."

* * *

**A/N: And we got a kiss! I am literally squealing in excitement. But this time it was switched, the Doctor kissed Rachel! And how do you guys feel about Jack playing matchmaker? I feel like it'd be something he'd do. And naughty, naughty Jack for doing that kind of thing at a beach! Anyway, do you guys want Jack to stay as a guest star for the rest of 'Numb'? I'll put up a poll on my profile for you guys to vote there. :)**

**Also, thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are amazing, and I love your feedback. :) **

**I guess that's all for now... Don't forget to vote! Love you guys, bye!**

**-Emily**


	14. Flicker

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it after all this time?**

* * *

I lied on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Why'd he kiss me? Maybe it was an 'in the moment' thing. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said, being pulled from my thoughts. I sat up.

The Doctor walked into my room, and closed the door behind him. He sat on the edge of my bed. "Rachel," he started, looking at me. "I'm sorry for what happened back there." He said.

I swallowed thickly. "Right, yes, why did you kiss me?" I asked curiously.

The Doctor was dying to tell her it was because he loved her, but he just couldn't. "Because I was caught in the moment." He whispered. "Paris, the music, the dancing. It got to me, and I'm sorry."

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah I understand." I replied. "Paris can do that to you." I laughed. My heart broke a bit. I had always thought maybe deep down he returned my feelings for him. But apparently I was wrong. "Is uh, is Jack staying with us?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah." He nodded. "He's a good guy to have around." The Doctor said. "Come back to the console room when you're ready. I'm gonna set the TARDIS to pick a mystery tour for us." He added, standing up. He walked back to the console room.

* * *

Jack grinned, hoping that his matchmaking would be a success. "So? What'd you say to her Doc?" he asked curiously.

"I told her that it was just an 'in the moment' thing." The Doctor shrugged, setting the TARDIS to pick a mystery tour.

Jack's grin fell visibly. "But you love her Doctor…" he replied. "Why didn't you just tell her?"

"Because Jack, if I get too emotionally attached to her… That if I lose her it'll be too painful." The Doctor said.

Jack nodded in understanding. That didn't mean he would stop trying to push them together a bit. "So, where's the old girl taking us?" he asked, smiling slightly.

The Doctor looked at the monitor. "Uh…. London, 2013." He replied. "Huh, not much of a mystery tour…" he mumbled.

* * *

I walked into the console room still dressed in the outfit I wore to Paris. "So where are we?" I asked, smiling.

"London 2013." Jack answered.

"Not much of a mystery tour…" I mumbled.

The Doctor smiled. "That's what I said." He replied. "But if she brought us here something must be going on." He shrugged, grabbing my hand. He led me to the door, and pulled me outside, Jack following us.

I looked around. "Everything looks fine." I stated.

"Yeah, nothing really looks out of the ordinary." Jack agreed, walking beside me.

"Well there's got to be something going on." The Doctor replied. "Because she could have brought us anywhere, but she brought us to present day London."

"Well, instead of looking for something let's just grab a cup of coffee or something." I suggested.

"Brilliant idea." The Doctor grinned. "We can distract ourselves, and then maybe something will happen." He said. He kissed the side of my head.

I blinked. "Well thanks, but it's a rather ordinary idea…" I mumbled, blushing slightly. I heard Jack snicker a bit, and I shot him a look.

* * *

The Doctor dragged us to a quaint little café, and we sat down at a table in the back. Suddenly, a young woman came up to the table. She looked rather frantic…

The Doctor blinked. "Um hello." He said to the woman, slightly confused.

"Are you the Doctor?" she asked quickly.

He nodded. "Yes I am, this is Rachel and this is Jack." He replied. "Um, how do you know me exactly?" he asked, raising a brow.

"There's trouble at the old home on Vineyard Avenue." She explained. "A woman at the video shop told me you could help. We have to hurry." She added frantically.

The Doctor stood up, and took my hand in his. "The lady at the video shop…" he mumbled to himself. "What's your name?" he asked curiously.

"Raven Daniels." She replied. "Now please, we have to hurry." She said.

"Wait, wait, wait, just one more question, I promise." He said quickly.

"Make it quick then!" she snapped lightly.

"The lady at the video shop, what was her name?" he asked.

Raven raised a brow. "That's your question?!" she asked.

"Yes, and just answer it please." The Doctor replied anxiously.

"Sally." She shrugged. "Sally Sparrow." She said. "Why does it matter?" Raven asked, leading the three of us to the door.

The Doctor went wide eyed, and looked at Jack and I. "I know what we're dealing with…." He mumbled. He looked at Raven. "Where's Vineyard Avenue?" he asked frantically.

"Just follow me." She replied as she led us to the old looking home. It was a huge decaying house that was covered in ivy.

* * *

The Doctor turned to face Jack and I. "You two need to be extremely careful." He said sternly. He looked at me. "Especially you Rachel, I can't lose you to them."

"Doctor what the hell is going on?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that I was terrified.

"Weeping Angels, that's what we're dealing with." He replied. He grabbed my shoulders tightly. "Promise you'll be careful Rachel. Promise me!" he pleaded frantically.

"I-I promise." I replied. "Doctor why are they so dangerous?"

"We need to keep moving!" Raven cut in.

"Hold on!" the Doctor snapped slightly. "Rachel the Weeping Angels will kill you nicely. They're quantum locked, they can only move when you're not looking. They can send you back in time, and you can live out the rest of your days, but they'll feed on the days you had to come." He explained quickly.

The four of them turned to see seven Weeping Angels standing around them. "You idiots!" Raven snapped. "This is why we had to keep moving! There was a way to get rid of them, but we can't get to it now!"

"Doctor what the hell do we do?!" Jack yelled.

The Doctor looked around frantically. "I don't know… I'm sorry I don't know." He breathed.

And then the lights started to flicker.

* * *

**A/N: The Weeping Angels are my absolute favorite Doctor Who monsters, and I had to have them in my story. Jack will be in the next chapter but not the epilogue I've decided. Also, I made a mistake with the chapter count. This story will be ending on the 22nd instead of the 23rd, sorry! There is a reason the Doctor hasn't told her he loves her yet, and we'll get to that in the next chapter. Are you as excited as I am? I've been planning this ending for ages! Now I don't want anyone guessing the ending because I want everyone to be surprised! :)**

**Also, 40 reviews?! Guys that's crazy! Thank you so, so, so much! I love reading your reviews, they make me so happy and fuzzy on the inside. Thank you! :)**

**Next time, there'll be a confession and the Doctor is left devastated. **


	15. Final Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: Say it with me, I do not own Doctor Who. Got it?**

* * *

Raven quickly dashed away and a few moments later she came back with a remote.

"What's that?" the Doctor eyed it curiously.

"A remote control that sends any Weeping Angel in a five mile radius back to where they came from." She answered. She pressed the red button, and the Angels disappeared.

The Doctor let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God." He whispered. He hugged me close. "Where'd you get that thing Raven?" he asked.

"Built it myself." She replied simply. "Wasn't that hard." She shrugged.

"Huh, impressive work." He nodded, letting me go.

"We could use someone like you at Torchwood, you up for it?" Jack asked, smiling.

She smirked at the man. "I'll think on it." She answered. "Anyway, let's get out of here, this place gives me the creeps." She said.

I took the Doctor's hand in mine. "I agree." I nodded. I looked up at the Doctor as we walked. Jack and Raven were ahead of us, talking.

* * *

"You've been oddly quiet." The Doctor noted, raising a brow.

"I was scared Doctor…" I said. "I was absolutely terrified."

"Wanna know a secret?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Sure, what's your secret?" I replied with a question of my own.

"I was scared too." He told me softly.

My brows furrowed in confusion. "Why were you scared?" I asked, tilting my head to the side curiously.

"I was scared that I was going to lose you. That you were going to be stripped from my life." He replied seriously. "I couldn't stand to lose you. I think it would kill me." He said.

"I was scared that I'd be sent back in time, never to see you again." I whispered. "It'd kill me if that happened." I said.

"Oi, Raven, why were the Weeping Angels here anyway?" the Doctor asked, raising a brow.

She looked at us. "You're not going to like the answer." She replied.

"Just tell us." The Doctor insisted.

"Because of Rachel." She replied. "She has a very full future ahead of her, it could feed the Weeping Angels for years." She explained. She saw the look on the Doctor's face. "Told you, you wouldn't like it." She shrugged, catching up with Jack.

"Me? They were here because of me?" I asked, astonished. It made me curious as to why my future was so full. "Wait Raven, how do you know about my future?" I asked.

"Vortex manipulator. I bounce." She smiled.

Jack laughed. "So do I. Oh, we were made for each other." He smiled.

* * *

We walked into the café we were in earlier, and sat down. We talked and laughed, and Jack told us so rather…. Graphic stories. It was all fun until the Doctor caught something outside.

"What's that?" he asked, standing up.

We all went to look outside the window, and we all gasped. "No…" I breathed.

"A Weeping Angel." He snarled.

"How is that still alive?" Jack asked, glaring at the statue.

"It wasn't in a five mile radius…" Raven breathed.

"Well use the remote control!" the Doctor yelled.

"I can't." she replied calmly.

"Why not?" he asked, glaring at the girl, turned away from the statue.

"Because it takes an hour to charge." She replied.

"Then how do we stop it?" Jack asked.

"There's only one way…." Raven said reluctantly.

"Me." I replied. "I…. I have to sacrifice myself to the Angel…" I whispered, tears forming in my eyes.

"No… No Rachel you can't." the Doctor replied. "It would become a fixed point, and I could never see you again." He said. "I can't let you do that, no it's not happening." He added.

"Doctor, there's no other way to get rid of it." Raven said sadly.

"There has to be!" the Doctor shouted. "I can't live without her!" he said. "I just can't…" he breathed, tears in his eyes.

"Doctor, she has to do it for the sake of the Earth." Raven countered. "I'm telling you, there is no other way." She said sternly. She looked at me. "Go on." She told me.

I nodded, and started walking to the door, when the Doctor grabbed my arm. "Let me go Rachel." The Doctor pleaded.

"No." I whispered. "No, it has to be me." I said. I smiled a small, sad smile, and a tear slipped down my cheek. "It's been fun though." My voice cracked. I walked outside, and the Doctor followed quickly.

* * *

"I won't look away, it won't able to take you!" he exclaimed.

"Then we'll be standing here all day." I breathed, standing in front of the Angel. "Go inside with Jack and Raven Doctor." I said.

"No, no stop it!" he begged. "Rachel, please." he exclaimed desperately. "You can't do this!"

"All I need to do is blink…." I whispered. "And then everything will be alright." I sobbed. "Everyone will be safe." I said, tears falling down my cheeks.

"No!" he shouted. "Nothing will be okay if you do this! I won't be okay!" he exclaimed. "I will be shattered!"

"Don't be alone Doctor." I said, ignoring what he was saying. "Don't be alone. And tell my dad that it wasn't your fault, cause it's not, I am choosing to do this." I said. "And please don't forget me Doctor…" I breathed. "Remember me you brilliant man, and go on all those adventures we planned." I said softly.

He tried keeping himself together, he tried so hard. "Rachel, I am begging you, please come back to me." He replied. "I could never forget you if I tried." He said. "I don't want to go on those adventures without you." He told me. "Please, just come back."

"I have to do this Doctor…" I replied. "It's what needs to happen." I said, still looking at the Angel. "Tell my brothers I love them, tell Lily and Vincent that I'll miss them."

He swallowed thickly. He needed to tell her, it was his last chance. "I love you Rachel. That's why I kissed you in Paris, I love you." He said, looking at the ground.

A tear slipped down my cheek, and I turned around. "I love you too." I gasped quickly before I disappeared.

The Angel flickered away, and the Doctor stood outside, alone and broken. Jack ran outside.

"Doctor…" he said.

"Don't, just don't talk to me Jack." He mumbled. "Don't follow me to the TARDIS, just stay with Raven." He said, walking to his TARDIS.

* * *

When he got back he looked around. Everything felt so empty…. Then he remembered noticing a slip of paper on the side of the box before he walked in. He grabbed it, and read it. It was a letter from me.

_Dear Doctor,_

_I lived a long, happy life. Nothing was as exciting as being with you though. Oh the trouble we got into. By the time you read this I'll be gone, and you'll be broken. I'm sorry to be the one that caused you to feel that way… I had always wondered if you felt the same way as I did, what a way to find out. I did marry. I married a nice Londoner named Frederick. We had three children, one of them, Diana taped this letter to the TARDIS. I was sent back to the 1950's. Don't come looking for me, I'm probably dead by now. I got very sick, and frail. I love you Doctor. I love you so, so much. Thank you for showing me the stars. Remember me you brilliant man, and go on all of those adventures we planned. _

_-Rachel_

* * *

**A/N: Are you dying of feels yet? I knew it. Yes, I have planned this ending since the middle of TSOU. I wanted Rachel to be sent back in time, kind of like Amy and Rory by the Weeping Angels. But I didn't want to do it exactly like Amy and Rory because I didn't want to completely rip off TATM. I wanted Rachel to have to sacrifice herself to the Angels, I wanted her to be the reason they were there, and she needed to be the one to get rid of them. Also the little 'Remember me' quote is definitely based of Clara's quote, because I feel like Rachel thinks no matter what she's just easily forgettable. She wants to be remembered by the man she loved the most, so I revamped the quote a bit, I hope you like it. Next we have the epilogue, and we see 11 for the very last time. I think you guys will like it.**

**Anyway, thank you. Thank you so much for the reviews, I love reading them. Yeah, I love the Vashta Nerada too, they were so creepy! People should remember them more, I totally agree. Also, thank you to all the old and new readers. You have been the best readers I could ever ask for. Without you I'd be nothing. Love you guys, bye. :)**

**-Emily**

**P.S. Did you see Matt's farewell video today on Tumblr? Oh I cried! It was so sweet.**


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Why even ask?**

* * *

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS, and out into a cold London graveyard. He sat in front of my gravestone and adjusted his bow-tie. He looked at the gravestone sadly, and then looked at the ground.

"My previous self won't be coming back Rachel, and neither will I." he said, as if expecting a reply.

He got none.

He sighed shakily. "Amy and Rory are gone now, they were taken by the Weeping Angels in New York." He said sadly. "I wish you were here, I wish… I wish I could hear your voice one more time before I leave you." He whispered.

He sat in silence for a moment.

"It's not that I don't want to come back, I just can't. It's too painful to know that you had to die because there was nothing else that I could do." He said. "I'm glad that you live a long happy life, that you had kids and married." He murmured.

He ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't think I'll be traveling for a while, and yes I am alone again. You and Amy hated when I was alone." He said. "Maybe I'll go to Victorian London for a bit." He shrugged. "But I don't think I'll take anyone with me again. Too dangerous."

He blinked away tears, and stood up, still looking at the gravestone. "When I told your father he just about killed me." He said.

He swallowed thickly, and turned on his heel, and walked back to the TARDIS. He stood in the doorframe and looked back at my grave.

He stood in silence for a moment, a single tear running down his cheek. "I don't want to say goodbye… Never liked endings." He whispered.

He sighed a long, tired sigh.

"But I can't lie to myself anymore, I'm not going to see you again." He murmured. "So this is goodbye Rachel." He said, walking inside the TARDIS and closing the doors behind him.

The TARDIS dematerialized and all was quiet.

* * *

**A/N: And there's the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed it, it's rather short, I know. I'm no good at writing epilogues... Anyway, 'Numb' is officially over. I'm sad to see this little series end, but all good things must end at some point, right? Otherwise there would be no beginnings. But hold on, I'll be starting a new series 'The Elite Series'. It will take a while to plan, and write, so the first chapter may be posted July 1st at 6:00 am, so be on the look out! :)**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews guys, I get so happy when you leave them. Without you guys TSOU and 'Numb' probably would have never existed. I'm forever thankful for your love and support. Thank you. I love you guys, and goodbye. **

**-Emily**


	17. Final Author's Note

Stats for 'Numb' as of June 23, 2013.

Words: 20,921

Chapters: 17

Reviews: 46

Views: 4,018

Favorites: 22

Alerts: 42

Thank you all so much for reading 'Numb'! I'm sad that it's come to an end, endings just aren't my thing. But we need endings, otherwise there are no beginnings. Thank you to the new and old readers. Thank you so, so much.


End file.
